Kingdoms United
by goldwalrus
Summary: Bowser finally finds a way to make Peach fall in love with him, but comes to find out that the 'princess' has a secret he hadn't anticipated. A smut-filled oneshot between Bowser and a male version of Peach. Features a male/male relationship, foot fetishism, among many other things.


The King of Koopas had long had his sights set on the beautiful princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. He had tried hostile takeovers, kidnapping, forced marriage, and all manner of other schemes that were always either thwarted, or somehow managed to backfire all on their own. More than that though, even if he somehow managed to succeed in capturing her, it wouldn't get him what he really wanted. He wanted the princess to love him back after all, he wasn't looking for some trophy wife, he wanted a real Koopa Queen! And that was why he was sure this new plan was bound to work, there was no way it could backfire.

Of course it had started out much like any other plan of his, his minions had snuck into Peach's Castle, and with just a little bit of subterfuge had managed to sneak into the Princess' quarters and snatch her in the dead of night. Of course no doubt her confounded protector was already on his way to rescue her, but it wouldn't matter this time. By the time they arrived it would already be too late, since this time he was going to make her fall in love with him!

Now, while he had no intention of forcing himself on her, helping to nudge her mind in the right direction was entirely acceptable as far as Bowser was concerned. After all, he was just helping her make the right choice. He had searched long for a love potion that'd make her choose him over any other suitors, and at last the brilliant wizard Kamek had come up with one. The magikoopa, using a powerful incantation, had put the princess into a deep slumber, and subtly altered her mind so that she'd become infatuated with the first person she saw when she woke up. And he was going to make sure it was him!.

It was flawless.

At least he hoped it was flawless, though as Bowser sat in the chair across from where the princess lay he found himself sweating bullets. After all what if this one didn't work too? He had tried a thousand other 'flawless' plans and things never went right. In fact even now he was picturing all manner of terrible things. Maybe it was going to turn her into some kind of hideous monster. Or maybe something would distract him and the first thing she'd see when she woke up would be Mario, or something worse like a goomba. The thought made him so tense he had accidentally snapped the bouquet of flowers he'd prepared for her in two.

The chamber he'd situated her in was one fitting for a princess, albeit a princess of his Kingdom, not the sissy decor of the Mushroom Kingdom. The walls were lined with the usual red brick decor, various spikes and chains jutting out at angles. A bit of a safety hazard perhaps, but he thought it really tied the look together. The furniture was all made from metal of a dark black color, and a pool of lava below illuminated the room through the metal grated floor. Just about the only thing that was soft was the bed she lay on, a massive mattress with crimson colored sheets, easily big enough for the both of them to share when the time came. The princess still outfitted in the pink dress she always wore, sleeping peacefully, Bowser let out a happy sigh as he watched her, glancing about to make sure no one had seen it though.

At long last she began to stir, and he straightened his posture quickly, trying to make himself look as presentable as possible. He bundled up the bouquet of flowers, wrapping them in a bit of masking tape before tossing it to the side. The time had come, his queen sat upright and rubbed her eyes, the king inhaling sharply and holding his breath, nothing to do now but cross his fingers and wait. It was too nerve-wracking though, he couldn't look, but too late, before he could turn his head away her eyes fluttered open, revealing the vibrant blue gaze. She looked around in confusion for a moment, and the scaled ruler's heart stopped.

Her face curled into a soft smile and Bowser found himself breathing again, albeit in a heavy pant. "Hehe, you really never give up on me do you?" she said, pressing her knees up against her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

It was still hard to say exactly what effect the spell was having on her, but, she didn't start throwing things at him like usual, so it was at least an improvement. "Of course not, after all, I love you," he said. He just had to play it cool, maybe things took a moment to work.

"Hehe, I know. You've got a funny way of showing it sometimes, though," she spoke, reaching one of her gloved hands up to comb some of her fingers through her hair. "But you know, I think I'm starting to realize that you really do mean it. It's kind of odd to say considering all that we've been through, but…"

The king leaned forward in his seat, very nearly falling forward onto the just barely caught himself, now quite literally and figuratively on the edge of his seat.

"I think I'm in love with you too," she said with a giggle. "It's so odd to say. I mean just last week I was calling you a worthless loser. But if you keep going through all this you must really care about me."

That insult stung a bit! But he got over it quickly, very nearly standing up and jumping for joy. But he maintained his kingly composure, some of it anyway. In truth he was on his knees in front of the bed, taking hold of one of her hands and kissing at the pale fabric of her glove. "You won't regret it! I promise I'll be the best to you that anyone has ever been."

She placed a finger on his mouth to hush him. "I know you will silly, now come and kiss your queen," she told him before moving her hand down below his chin and lifting it up. For the first time ever his lips met hers and Bowser closed his eyes, feeling a warm tingling sensation in his face. Kamek was going to get a big raise for this one! Maybe he would even start paying him with money.

Bowser's hands rested on her hips, the strong, scaly arms pulling the princess a bit closer to himself as he stood up, growing more confident by the moment. "Does this mean our two kingdoms are going to be joining together?" he said, brushing a hand over her face. He wondered how the two people would handle that after so many years of war. He even felt a bit sorry for Mario losing his girl… not! In fact he couldn't wait to see the look on that plumber's face when he broke the news to him.

"That's right, one big, happy kingdom. No more fighting, no more strife, no more mechanical warships."

The Koopa King nodded his head and already had a few changes in mind he'd like to make for the Mushroom Kingdom. Preferably those involving a lot more lava and spikes. Things were a little too green over th- Something she said had just clicked with him. "Say what?"

"Hm?" the princess tilted her head.

"About the warships. What did you say about the warships?"

She stretched out some and laid on her side on the bed. "Well we're not going to need them if we aren't at war you big lovable goof," she said, reaching out a hand to pat at his chest. "You can put those resources toward something much more productive."

A frown spread over his features, the warships were his favorite. But he quickly fixed his expression and nodded. After all if the two of them were going to be married he'd have to make a few compromises, it'd be more than worth it. "Of course, of course, my queen. And as for the Mushroom Kingdom I had some suggest-"

"And we'll definitely need to do some redecorating around here. I mean all the lava and such is cool, but it's not going to be very livable for the toads. We need to make this place more hospitable for everyone."

He winced, but nodded his head. She was right after all, he would need to make sure all of his new subjects could live here. And now he could start collecting some tax money from the toads for these public works projects. "Well, that's fine so long as we kee-"

"And no more spikes," she added as she took one of the gloves off to fiddle with her nails, painted a bright pink.

The koopa stood upright, trying to make himself appear stern and powerful. That was going too far! "Now hold on just a minute! I think we need to talk about this a little more before we start going around changing things. After all we-"

Cut off again, though this time it wasn't by anything she said, but instead the princess had hiked up her skirt just so to start showing off some of her legs, all the way up to the thigh. Bowser was quickly back down on his knees and leaning over the bed, looking more closely at her as she stretched on of those legs out toward him. Her points seemed a lot more sensible all of a sudden.

"You look like you're enjoying the view," she said with a playful wink as she lifted one of her legs up and reached the hand she'd de-gloved down to it, sliding off her shoe, revealing the pristine white sock underneath. That soon came off as well, the princess slowly peeling it down and off of her foot before spreading out the little toes cutely. Bowser could only watch in awe, though soon she extended that foot out toward him, wiggling her toes in his direction. "Don't keep your love waiting."

His face turned red, he hadn't realized the princess would be into these sorts of things. Not like it was something he would know anyway, though it did make him wonder if that spell had affected her personality or if she was just always like this secretly. Feet weren't exactly a big turn on for him, but he wasn't going to turn down any part of Peach. He leaned in and pressed his mouth against the sole of that foot, planting a soft kiss on it before glancing up at her.

A sultry look through half-lidded eyes that she shot back down at him seemed to say 'more.' And so he obliged, dragging his tongue up and across the sole of her foot obediently. He shivered a little, as the heat of the lava below seemed to have made his pristine princess a bit sweaty, the salty taste of it lingering on his tongue even after he'd stopped. Still, this'd all be well worth it when he finally got to bury his koopa cock in her. He felt himself getting excited just thinking about it, surely that was where things had to go soon after all.

"Want to see more?" she asked with a slight grin. He nodded, never having known the princess could be such a good tease.

The princess' fingers hooked under the hem of her dress and slowly pulled it up further and further, revealing more and more of her lower body to him. The more she showed the more the Koopa crawled forward onto the bed, and the more she crawled back away, all the way until she was at the backboard of it, just inches away from hiking it all the way up. He could feel hot, steamy breath pouring from his mouth and nostrils, puffs of white smoke shooting out from them. At long last she tugged them up and he got a look at those pristine, laced panties, complete with a little bulge situated at the front of them…

"Wait what?" he asked quizzically, staring at the suspicious tent in 'her' panties, eyes blinking in disbelief.

A giggle echoed from her lips as she brought the gloved hand up to her mouth to suppress it. "You know it's so funny that you've chased me all these years and never knew. I always wondered if you would have tried as hard if you did." One of her fingers fiddled with the oversized, blue earring on her left ear while she spoke.

Bowser was still absolutely confused. "Never knew what?!"

"The ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom has always been a woman silly," she told him. "There's a king sometimes, but he's just a figurehead. Problem is though, my mother passed away before she ever had a daughter. That meant I was the one who had to pick up the slack. Not easy always living a lie, but I think I managed to be pretty convincing. I certainly had you fooled."

As she spoke she pulled her dress up over her head all the way this time while the oversized koopa watched in utter bafflement. Soon she wore just her panties and bra, along with the loose glove and shoe/sock combo she still had, one of each respectively. Her bra was empty, the cups having given the faint illusion of smallish breasts she always had under her clothing. "But, but…" he was at a loss what to say. All these years he'd been chasing after a man? The shock was enough to make him feel dizzy.

"Does that mean you're not interested anymore?" she… or rather, he asked, the girlish 'princess' pouting his lips. Even now Bowser couldn't help but find it cute. Even though he was a man his shape was still quite feminine after all, wide, voluptuous hips and long, slender arms and legs with soft looking skin.

A gulp echoed as Bowser swallowed his pride and shook his head. "Of course I'm still interested," he said with a sigh, taking hold of Peach's hand. He loved him… her… whichever it was after all! He had for years, and nothing was going to change that, even if he was packing a mushroom between those legs.

The king couldn't put things off now though, he had to see it, to put this thing to rest so he could accept it. He slid one of his claws into those panties and slowly cut them open, watching as they fell and revealed Peach's cock to him. It was a bit more impressive than he'd anticipated from someone so… feminine. It was cute and hairless, and flaccid at the time being, though it twitched slightly as the koopa's hot breath wafted over it. Of course it wasn't nearly as impressive as his own, which made the koopa grin. He could come to terms with this he thought.

Of course now Peach's breathing had grown a bit heavier as he was exposed before the king, leaning his hips up and letting his still soft penis brush against Bowser's hands. The king hesitated at first, but soon took a gentle hold of his princess' cock and stroked it slightly, watching, and feeling, as it started to grow hotter, and larger in the palm of his hand. He hadn't taken an interest in men ever before, but there was something quite gratifying about feeling it grow hard in his grasp. It gave him the feeling of power that he always had enjoyed as a ruler. 'This is my cock,' the great koopa thought to himself.

"Lick it," Peach moaned out, and Bowser's eyes grew wide, all of a sudden some of that confidence fading.

Still, he had no intention of hurting her feeling, leaning forward and closing his eyes, pointing his tongue out rather aimlessly to feel for it. He was already wondering how bad it would taste, he hoped he wouldn't gag. Soon he felt the tip of his tongue touching something warm and stiff, brushing along him. To his surprise it didn't taste bad, rather it tasted just like any other piece of flesh.

"Mmm!" Peach groaned audibly, encouraging the king to keep on licking some more, lapping over his lover's penis with that thick tongue and feeling it soon grow nice and hard. Of course he wondered now when his own shaft was going to get some attention, he was supposed to be the 'man' in this relationship after all right? He had already grown hard just thinking about it now, the fat, long yellow shaft standing straight up between his legs.

Soon one of those feet pressed against his head, pushing him down against that cock a bit more firmly, his face pushing into it as Peach nudged him onto it. He could feel more of that sweat from the Princess' smooth, hairless balls against his face, breathing it in. "You're like a natural at this," he exclaimed, letting her bra slip off and tossing it away, leaving that flat chest with the little pink nipples exposed. Bowser wasn't quite sure how he should take that compliment.

"Let's see if you can cover all your bases though," Peach said as he hooked his hands under his legs and hoisted them up, leaning back some to reveal his ass to Bowser. The petite Princess pulled his asscheeks apart to reveal a tightly bundled, pink little hole. The little male flexed it some to make it wink at the koopa, the larger of the two's face turning a deep red as he saw the impressive display. "Go on, don't be shy. Eat out your new queen," he said in a tone that was rather demanding.

That tongue was less hesitant this time, leaning inward to press against the small of Peach's back, before slowly dragging upward, slurping across the crack of his ass. He lapped right over that warm hole, feeling it clench up when he ran over it. He kept on licking now, continuing to focus on that ring. After all he'd have to make sure it was ready for him, the koopa smiling wide at what he knew was about to come.

After some time, and when his tongue started to grow a bit tired Bowser finally stopped, patting Peach's rump as the Princess smiled down toward him. "Mmm, well as delicious as you are. I think it's time for your king to finally make his entrance," he said confidently as he stood upright, revealing that massive, scaly Koopa cock with a plump pair of balls beneath to Peach. Though the reaction that followed wasn't quite what he was hoping for.

"Hahahahaha!" Peach laughed, holding his gloved hand over his mouth and shaking his head as he sat upright again, that soft, girly ass no longer in Bowser's view. "You don't think I'm going to take that up my butt do you? There's no way it'd fit!" he said, shaking his head and wagging his finger patronizingly.

"Well what are we supposed to do then?!" Bowser asked, stomping his feet in anger and snorting out a huff of hot breath. He wasn't even going to get to fuck after all that foreplay?

Peach though, hopped up from the bed and began to walk around Bowser, circling about until he was behind him. "Oh, don't worry, we're still gonna have fun together," he said as he gave Bowser's backside a slap, slapping a hand against the Koopa's flank. Bowser placed his hands there. He couldn't mean… Did he? "You're a big guy, you ought to be able to handle me just fine." He did…

"I don't know about this Peachy," Bowser said nervously now, but despite that he felt Peach's hand against his back, placed between several of his spikes, pushing him forward until he was bent across the bed. He couldn't help but go along with it in the end, soon leaning forward with his arms sprawled over the bed, knees on the ground, and his own ass on display. It was still his Peach after all, the sam Peach he'd chased for years, he just couldn't say no, couldn't risk losing the princess now that he finally had her… er, him.

A hand pressed against his rump now, rubbing over one of the yellow, scaly cheeks, feeling along it. "Shh, I promise it'll be fun. It might be scary at first, but trust me, you're going to love it. Just like all the changes I'm going to do to your Kingdom. Peach's cock slapped against his ass, and he felt it slowly start to grind between the cheeks. The Princess' balls pressed against his own, rubbing along them as the great, powerful koopa clutched at the sheets.

"Just don't take it too rough please?" Bowser pleaded, lowering his head down slightly.

No words, instead he felt the head of that cock push up against his hole, the ring squeezing tight to try and prevent the invader from the Mushroom Kingdom. It succeeded at first, Peach giving a few prods that failed to penetrate, though they did send shivers up the koopa's spine. But he was only delaying the inevitable, soon that ring starting to slowly spread, a low grunt echoing from Bowser's maw as Peach sighed with pleasure. That length buried itself deeper and deeper inside of him, sinking its way in inch by inch, until finally it had gone all the way. "Ah…" Peach gasped in delight. "Koopa ass feels amazing!"

Suddenly Bowser felt that length pulling back, about halfway, before it shoved right back in again, sinking into his rump and making him moan loudly. 'The great koopa king, taking it up the butt from a little girly-man…' that was all the could think about for the first few thrusts. But as they grew harder and faster, and that shaft bumping up against his prostate made his own length throb and pulse with desire, he felt himself giving in slowly to the lust. Being the bottom wasn't so bad, as long as it was for Peach.

The Princess' thrusts were getting harder and faster, his balls slapping against Bowser's now as he pounded into that ass. Bowser's own shaft was plumped up, grinding against the bed as each push made his body jolt forward slightly. "Oh gosh, I'm gonna fuck you like this every night, I promise," Peach told him, reaching a hand up to grab at Bowser's hair, tugging his head back by it and slamming into him.

"E-Every night?" Bowser said, though anything else he might have had to add was cut off by another deep moan as Peach's tip hit against his prostate, making a shot of pre fire out against the sheets beneath him, staining them with the hot koopa cum. The Princess had placed one foot up on his back now, using it to get more leverage on him for his thrusting, now truly humping away at the Koopa King's ass, burying that full length into it with each thrust. Bowser felt his own hold on the sheets beneath growing a bit weak, starting to lose some self control. It wouldn't be long now…

And just like that the koopa cock erupted, spilling its plentiful, stick load all over the red sheets, some of it even managing to slip off the bed, dripping through the grating below and falling down into the lava. Peach orgasmed not long after, and had his own surprise for the koopa, pumping Bowser's butt full of that royal sperm, shooting it all in and making sure not to waste a single drop of it, filling his new king up with his hot, creamy love, Bowser's asshole squeezing down tight against him as he felt himself being shot full of it.

Soon though the two of them were finished, Bowser laying there a panting mess, his stomach covered in his own seed, and plenty of it leaking out of his ass and down his leg as Peach pulled out. "Well…" Peach said with a sigh, rubbing at Bowser's back. "You go ahead and rest dear, you look tired. I'm going to go give your subjects their orders as to what they should start changing. But I'll be back a little later for another round…"

As Bowser thought about his now aching backside and whether or now this was all worth it, he felt a warm kiss against his cheek, and his heart lit up. Soon the sound of the bedroom door closing echoed, leaving him alone for the time being.

"Definitely worth it…"


End file.
